Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Duel Terminal Reverse
by Shallotte
Summary: Many years ago, there was a world within the void called Duel Terminal. Duel Terminal was a world where six elements ruled, each kingdom held its own sovereign lands. The rulers of Duel Terminal were called The Six Monarchs. After what happened 5 years ago, The Monarchs and it subjects are forced to replay the events that happened once but it all becomes different.
1. Duel Terminal Reverse Questionnaire

**Duel Terminal Reverse Questionnaire**

**This is just an understanding on the element of the archtype you are going to use. **

**1. If you were to side with your beliefs which path would you take?**

a Law

b Chaos

c. Neutral

**2. Which element for you deck you wish you would want to use?**

a. Fire

b. Earth

c. Wind

d. Water

e. Light

f. Dark

**3. Do you have a certain preference about your archetype deck?**

a. As long as its about me then of course my preference is about cards that are like my based on style

b. I don't a certain preference as long as I'm able to use the archetype properly.

c. Yes, I do have a certain preference about my deck

d. No

e. Maybe

**4. What makes your best quality?**

a. My jokes that are pretty funny

b. My smarts and knowledge of every deck I can find out about

c. My support about my friends and how they work really hard to get at what point they are in life

d. I never had those kinds of quality about who I am

e. meh as long as I'm cool minded about it

**5. Do you believe in your deck?**

a. Yes

b. No

c. Maybe

d. Whatever

**6. Have you though about betraying your friends in order to gain anything in your favor?**

a. No, I always believe that there must be a reason that betraying your friends in order to get what they want

b. Yes

c. It depends on the situation

**7. What would be a signature card you have though about?**

a. Warrior because I fight for justice

b. Beast because I'm a savage beast whenever I duel

c. Fairy, I'm pure hearted at heart but Fairies are like a safe haven for me

d. Spellcaster, I have knowledge and knowledge never fails me

e. Machine, I have no emotions

f. Dragon, I'm free to roam through life to find out who I am.

**8. Are you willing to sacrifice yourself so you can save your friends?**

a. Yes

b. No, as long I can save myself

c. It depends on the situation I'm in

d. Maybe

**9. Do you believe of what choices you make based on your resolution about what path you take?**

a. Yes

b. No

c. Maybe

d. I'm not sure

**10**. **What would your preference of dueling style be?**

a. I use raw beat-down style where I use aggressive tactics

b. I use my monster's effect to the fullest knowing when or how to use their effects properly.

c. I use what's pretty cards to play or what ugly cards that aren't meant to be used in duels.

d. I don't really care about what cards I play as long as I win.

e. whatever it's not like I have a preference about my dueling style.

* * *

Fill out the questionnaire in the reviews and next one non-chapter is going to be the results of the questionnaire will be your chosen archetype.


	2. Duel Terminal Prologue and Other News

**Prologue**

Many years ago, there was a world within the void called Duel Terminal. Duel Terminal was a world where six elements ruled, each kingdom held its own sovereign lands and their own rules. The Rulers of Duel Terminal were called The Six Monarchs, each of them ruled their nations with what powers they were given by birth along with the contract of their elemental archetypes and control the elements to their whim. They formed the courts that could balanced the light and darkness that lurks within Duel Terminal.

After 5 years of an peaceful era, one by one The Six Monarchs was assassinated by one of their own by the caused of the unbalanced of Duel Terminal. The last of The Six Monarchs used the last of his/her life force to change the outcome by sending their souls into the human world. Each of The Six Monarchs are now in the human world living their human life without knowing who they really are.

* * *

**Shallotte: **So I'm going to reuse the same characters of BTL season 1 but I'm changing things a bit. Which are the deck archetypes that they are going to use which some will have their time in the story.

I'm going to have a questionnaire about which elemental archetypes are the OCs going to use.

You can also use Xyzs and Synchros together, you can use up to 2-3 Number cards and have an ace dragon card depending which card is based on your chosen.

Also I'm going to need to change the deck list from the OCs' deck because I have OCs who has cards mixed up by having their card names jumble up together, so here's an example deck list:

Example Deck list:

Monster cards(20)

Spells(10)

Traps(10)

Extra deck(9)

I'm splitting the OCs up by elemental archtypes.

I already have a light monarch duelist and a wind monarch duelist, I'm going to need the OCs who are previous sent to me to be the other remaining monarch duelist. PM it as Duel Terminal Reverse: (Your OC's name and your pen name)

Water Monarch: Atlantean

Fire Monarch: Fire Fist

Earth Monarch: Naturia

Dark Monarch: Steelswarms

Archtypes OCs can use just pick one:

Water: Mermail, Abyss-, and Gishki.

Earth: X-Saber,Iron Chain, Ancient Gear, Machina, Gem-Knight, Karakuri, Scrap, Geargia, and Madolche.

Dark: Destiny HERO, Dark World, Gagaga, Gravekeeper's, Infernity, Inzektor, lswarm, Reptilianne, and Vampire.

Wind: Harpie, Mist Valley, Mecha Phantom Beast, Dragunity.

Light: Lightray, Lightsworn, Photon, Galaxy, Watt, Worms, and The Agent.

Fire: Volcanic, Laval, Jurrac, Evol, Flamvell, Hazy, Fire King, and Battlin' Boxer.


	3. Water Monarch's Journey

_Water Monarch's Journey of Peace to the Journey of Murder_

* * *

_ In Duel Terminal there was a land called United Lands of the Poseidon Ocean that is ruled by the Uzu who was the Water Monarch that negotiated with the Atlantean archetype in hopes that balanced are maintained by each Monarch who negotiated with their deck that belong to which element the have control over. _

_Uzu was the first of out of The Six Monarchs that established the courts as form of communicating with one another. During those 5 years of an peaceful era, Uzu established homes for the marines of his land which Uzu's people liked the Water Monarch. The short before the fifth year ended, The Dark Monarch became corrupted by its deck and went on a killing spree. Uzu was the first of The Six Monarchs to be killed by its own brethren and yet the other monarchs didn't know what's going on until they found out that Uzu was killed first then chopped into pieces that revealed its organs and Uzu's blood was spattered across the courts.  
_

_The other monarchs were horrified by this discovery except the Dark Monarch who lied about seeing Uzu ending up in a gory death that left a scarred memory with The Six Monarchs' mind._

_After Uzu's death, Uzu was reincarnated into a human who knew nothing about Uzu's past life except the Atlantean deck Uzu used before its death._

* * *

_**Shallote: So here's a short story of who is the Water Monarch, that was named Uzu.**_

_**If you filled out the Questionnaire, here are the answers that will get you the results of Water theme decks you can use.**_

**Duel Terminal Reverse Questionnaire Answers if you get water.**

**1. If you were to side with your beliefs which path would you take?**

c. Neutral

**2. Which element for you deck you wish you would want to use?**

c. Wind

**3. Do you have a certain preference about your archetype deck?**

b. I don't a certain preference as long as I'm able to use the archetype properly.

**4. What makes your best quality?**

c. My support about my friends and how they work really hard to get at what point they are in life

**5. Do you believe in your deck?**

a. Yes

**6. Have you though about betraying your friends in order to gain anything in your favor?**

a. No, I always believe that there must be a reason that betraying your friends in order to get what they want

**7. What would be a signature card you have though about?**

f. Dragon, I'm free to roam through life to find out who I am.

**8. Are you willing to sacrifice yourself so you can save your friends?**

a. Yes

**9. Do you believe of what choices you make based on your resolution about what path you take?**

a. Yes

**10**. **What would your preference of dueling style be?**

b. I use my monster's effect to the fullest knowing when or how to use their effects properly.

**Next of The Six Monarchs that is going to tell its story is the Fire Monarch whelp the rest of the monarchs will have their time in the spotlight. So each of The Six Monarchs are already dead but the its past life is mention. They have been reincarnated into the form of human with no memories of their past life but apparently strange things are happening in Neo Domino City which they don't know about some of the characters will in Sector Security, Arcadia Movement, Pre-World Racing Grand Prix committee, Duel Academia Queens as a student or student in Duel Academia Sanctuary.  
**


End file.
